Why Does Everyone Like Him So Much?
by SherlockedSherlockian
Summary: When Lestrade is faced with an impossible witness, Sherlock's charm comes in handy.


**Why Does Everyone Like Him So Much?**

"Good morning, miss. We were wondering –" "I am not talking to the police." her words were as confident and bold as she looked. Renae was a beautiful young girl, about fourteen, with gentle but expressive eyes and a brilliant mind. She was the key witness (the only witness, really) in a theft that had occurred in the neighbourhood. Right now, she was using her iron will very efficiently – against the police, yet not illegally, for which Sherlock would have been very proud.

"Uh, miss, what if you talk to someone with our forensics team? They're not exactly police – " Lestrade began, uncertainly, dazzled by both her courage and beauty and hardly daring to force her. Renae turned her gaze to the team, and noticed Anderson look up blankly. "Well, they're still technically official, and they're probably too stupid to make anything of my statement anyway." she retorted indignantly. Anderson scowled, thinking of Sherlock, "Miss Forrester! If you do not comply – " "You'll arrest me for obstruction, I know," she nodded tiredly, "go ahead. See if it helps you." Here, Renae paused and then continued, as Lestrade shot Anderson a warning look, "Annoy me, sir, and you will have to explain to your colleagues why this case is to remain unsolved. As for the charge, I hardly think you have any real obstruction to charge me on…you don't know what I know or don't know, do you?" her tone was calm and unruffled.

Lestrade proceeded for the next ten minutes to try absolutely everything to get her talking while he waited for Sherlock to arrive to examine the crime scene. He sent his kindest, best-looking officers over one by one to try and win her over, but she simply dismissed them all with fleas in their ears and looks of disgust. "My dear," an especially good-looking officer smiled, walking up to her to stand beside her (they were opposite the crime scene in Renae Forrester's garden), "you do look lovely today. I was wondering if you might like to take a walk with me – " "Is that the best you can do?" Renae broke down into a fit of silvery laughter, "Oh, you must be joking! Let me tell you this – you repel me!" just as the hurt officer backed away, a gold Mercedes pulled up in the drive.

"Oh, dear," Lestrade sighed. What if Sherlock tried to get Renae talking? She would probably even withdraw the one-liner witness statement she'd given so far. The DCI hurried over to explain the situation to Sherlock.

"Hello, Anderson," Sherlock nodded, striding over with a sarcastic smile. Renae froze and looked up at the slim figure of the striking consultant. "Mr. Holmes!" she breathed, looking almost entranced. "Sherlock, please," the detective flashed a smile and took her hand briefly. "Renae." the girl answered, "Sherlock, I need to talk to you." she glanced over her shoulder with a look of contempt, "Alone." The others couldn't believe their eyes as Renae took Sherlock's arm and led him inside her house – a place they'd been forbidden to go since the time they had arrived.

"What is it you want to tell me?" Sherlock Holmes asked gently, sitting down opposite her. "Well…" with that, Renae launched into all the details, telling him everything she knew and even some things she wouldn't have told the police even if she'd liked them. When she explained about how she had gotten extra information before the crime scene had been tampered with by the police, Sherlock smiled, deciding that she wasn't a bad girl at all. At least now he had something to crow about to Anderson.

"Thank you very much, Renae," Sherlock said, rising, briefly taking her hand again. She glowed at being thanked by the man she so greatly admired, but looked disappointed by his departure. The consulting detective noticed. "Here's my card," he said kindly, handing one to her, "drop into Baker Street sometime, won't you? I can tell by your index finger that you enjoy science. If you ever need anything for a class assignment – " Before he could finish, Renae interrupted him on impulse by throwing her arms around him and pressing a gentle kiss into his neck.

"Renae…" Sherlock frowned, taken aback, but the girl withdrew immediately. "I'm so sorry, Sherlock, I couldn't help myself. I just want you to know, before you go, that I admire you very much. I know you don't think you're a hero…but you are to me. There was no one else I felt like talking to apart from you about the investigation – because you're the only one who really listens." blushing, she followed him to the door. "I'll drop by tomorrow." she added, as the man regarded her with a proud yet warm smile. "Please do, I can tell you about how the case was concluded," he replied. "Thanks again." he leaned forward and gave her a quick hug. With that, he turned and left, leaving Renae staring wistfully after him.

When Sherlock walked back into the garden, Donovan and Anderson simply stared at him. They'd witnessed the whole scene through one of the French windows. Once again, Sherlock was victorious. Why did everyone like him so much? Everyone except them?


End file.
